my_own_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique
Real Name: Raven Darkholme Relatives: *Christian Wagner (husband, deceased) *Ralph Brickman (husband, deceased) *Irene Adler (life partner) *Graydon Creed (son, deceased) *Kurt Wagner (son) *Gloria Brickman (foster daughter) *Rogue (unofficial foster daughter) *Talia Wagner alternative reality granddaughter) Occupation: Terrorist, Crimelord, Criminal Gender: Female Height: 5'10" Weight: 120 pounds Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Red Skin Color: Blue Unusual Features: Her true form is her with yellow eyes, blue skin, and red hair Origin: Mutant Powers: Metamorph: Mystique can psionicaly alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm, and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. Mystique was once exposed to dangerous levels of radiation in order to save the life of Toad. The process morphed Mystique's appearance to match her more reptilian physique and boosted her powers so that she could now morph her body into taking certain desired physical traits depending on her situation at the time. Examples of this new ability include: night vision, wings, talons, sharp fanged teeth, natural body armor, mermaid-like tail, and she could even compress nearly two-dimensional like a rolling pin to glide on air currents, similar to Mr. Fantastic, which she used to survive an explosion. Since her resurrection by The Hand, her powers have been enhanced to a higher level than they were before, to the degree that she could fool superhumanly acute senses such as Wolverine's sense of smell, something she couldn't do before her death. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Mystique's nature allows her to repair and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. *''Delayed Aging:'' Her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of her aging process. She has always had this ability even before her enhancement; she is either close to or over one hundred years old. *''Enhanced Physical Attributes:'' She is able to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. *''Metamorphic Adaptation:'' After her enhancement, Mystique showed the ability to adapt her body depending on her situation at the time. She was able to adapt her body in order to camouflage according to her surroundings, shift her organs in her lower extremities, and mimic the textures of metals. She also clearly stated that she was always naked and she merely made her skin look and feel like other materials to fool others. *''Psychic Defense:'' Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. *''Toxin and Disease Resistance:'' She is also to develop resistances and immunities to toxins and diseases. Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting